Say Your I Do's
by AstralParagon
Summary: Where Kageyama and Hinata were friends when they were little and forgot when they grew up. When they were 5, they married each other. Now they're 15 and their volleyball family wants to recreate the bond between them. Very obvious KageHina and volleyball dorks attempting to plan a wedding.
1. Suzuki Hinata

A/N: First comes love, then comes marriage, then come a ba-/smacked/ Anyhow, prepare for Karasuno dorks as they try to make their precious power couple offical. I guess spoilers for the manga? Takes place after training camp.

* * *

It had all started when Hinata Suzuki decided to infiltrate her son's volleyball practice. The mother of two loved her son and daughter to the ends of the world. They were what was left of their father who had passed away after Natsu was born. Suzuki was always busy with work to sustain her and the two children and this was one day she had off. Natsu was sleeping over a friend's house that day so Suzuki decided to come meet her son instead of having her son meet her.

"So this is Karasuno, huh?" Suzuki mused when she passed the gates of the high school. Her black hair was tied in a low ponytail and her own amber eyes examined the buildings of the school. After telling security guards of her purpose of being there, Suzuki made her way to the gymnasium where volleyball practice was held. "It's not much different from when I came here." She went through the halls as if she went to the school herself, which she did in the past. Any students around that attended after school activities looked at her curiously before passing by. Sooner or later, Suzuki stood in front of the gymnasium. She heard sounds of volleyballs hitting the floor and shouts of either encouragement or disapproval. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

That was when she saw it.

The volleyball descended onto the setter's hands while Hinata Shouyou sped in front of the net. With ease, he jumped high in the air as the ball was propelled from the setter's hands. However, it didn't have a straight path towards Hinata's outstretched palm. Instead it seemed to have been directed above the spiker's hand. Suzuki knew that it was on purpose though and it wasn't just a straight path. The ball flew before suddenly dropping to where her son's hand was. With ease, Hinata spiked the ball to the other side of the court and the ball hit the ground with a resounding thud. When that happened, everything started moving once more.

"That was a perfect Minus Tempo!" Nishinoya exclaimed and he pumped his fist in the air. Kageyama and HInata shouted loudly in success and the senpais seemingly celebrated in their own way. Tsukishima tsked before walking off and Yamaguchi smiled at their success.

"Wow! 9 out of 10 hit!" Yachi reported, "You guys are getting better!" Hinata smiled brightly and Kageyama smirked (since that seemed to be the only smile he could do) at their fellow first year manager. That seemed to knock Suzuki from her stupor. Immediately she bounded forward and wrapped her son in a hug, surprising her son and his teammates.

"That was amazing, Shouyou!" she squealed as Hinata blubbered his surprise, "Was that what you meant when you said that you finally had a setter to send you tosses? I'm so proud of you!"

"M-Mom!" Hinata stuttered, "Wh-what are you doing here?!" Everyone around them let out their own sound of surprise or acknowledgement as Suzuki pulled her son at arms' width.

"I can't visit my son while he's at volleyball practice?" she asked incredulously, "What kind of mom would I be?" HInata's face became even darker than his hair while he tried to come up of reasons. Luckily, Daichi came up to his his mother.

"You're Hinata's mother?" he asked before Suzuki gasped and let go of her son.

"Oh I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself!" she bowed shortly to the group in front of her, "Yes, I'm Shouyou's mother Hinata Suzuki. It's nice to meet all of you." Instantly after introductions, Nishinoya and Tanaka bounded forward to meet their tiny 10's mother.

"You're Shouyou's mother? You look nothing alike!" Nishinoya chittered, ignoring any cries of protest of being rude behind him. Suzuki didn't seem to care, since she simply laughed it off.

"I get that a lot, but you've got to look at the eyes," Suzuki stage whispered to them and the two gaped at her eyes, which were the exact same color as her son's and daughter's. Hinata was sinking into a puddle of embarrassment and Kageyama, out of habit, smacked him in the back of the head for being stupid.

"Dumbass Hinata," he sneered, "She's just your mother, why're you so embarrassed?" Hinata glared at Kageyama as best as he could.

"It's _because_ it's my mother! You don't know what it's like when she gets going!" he shot back and both boys ended up glaring at each other fiercely. Suzuki looked at her son to see what the commotion with him was about. She nearly outright squealed in delight at the familiar face.

"Is that Kageyama Tobio?" She asked to no one but got a reaction anyway. Everything and everyone froze. Suzuki ran forward to the taller teenager and promptly grabbed his face. To the boy's chagrin, an indignant squeak escaped his lips and almost everyone around him guffawed, HInata included.

"Oh it is!" Suzuki squealed, "Kazuto and Nanami's little boy! You look so mature!" Kageyama's face was trapped in the female Hinata's grip so Hinata ended up speaking up for the setter. Well, after he promptly broke down in peals of loud laughter, as did anyone else who found it hilarious.

"M-mom," he gasped, regaining his breath, "What are you talking about? How do you know Kageyama?" Suzuki gave her son a look that could only be described as an "are you shitting me?" look.

"You don't remember who he was?" she asked, not believing. Hinata looked at her with uncertainty before shaking his head slowly. Suzuki finally let Kageyama out of her death grip and while the second tallest player attempted to regain feeling in his face, Suzuki began to fret. "Oh dear! You really don't!"

"I knew Kageyama before?" Hinata was curious, as was the rest of the eavesdropping team. Suzuki nodded and a bright smile grew on her face.

"Yes! You two were married!" Hinata and Kageyama's faces slacked and their jaws dropped to the ground. Suga had a hand on his mouth and chest while Daichi and Asahi looked completely bewildered. Tanaka and Nishinoya looked like they were going to either break down laughing or start crying since their two kouhais got married before they did. Tsukishima had a face that screamed "I've found the perfect blackmail", Yamaguchi looked like he was going to say something but probably decided against it (very late congratulations, probably?), and Yachi was blubbering. As for the couch, teacher, and manager, all the things they were holding had probably dropped to the ground. Suzuki didn't have a care in the world at their reactions.

"Oh you two were the cutest!" she gushed while continuing her story, "You two followed the whole process. Tobio proposed," said boy's face erupted in steam but he didn't seem at all bothered by it, "And there was a wedding ceremony in the park that we lived close to at the time. You know, I still have a picture of the ceremony." As if he teleported, Suga of all people suddenly appeared next to Suzuki and was looking at her.

"Do you have it on you now, Hinata-san?" he asked eagerly. Suzuki nodded and pulled out her phone. Almost immediately, Tanaka and Nishinoya flew over towards them and Daichi and Asahi skidded over to the them, just curious to what it was. Everyone else was slowly drifting towards the slowly growing group except Hinata and Kageyama.

The two of them were in shock, really. They apparently knew each other from a long time ago and they were married. Well, they supposed it was one of those childhood romances that kids had so it wasn't a real marriage but still…

"_Why am I not freaking out about this?!_" Hinata thought while sparing a glance at the setter. Kageyama's mind was in a whole other world too. "_It's Kageyama and he'd probably abuse me or something…_"

"_I was married to this shortie of all people._" his mind provided but then narrowed his eyes a little, "_But it's like it's not that bad…_"

"_What am I thinking?! It's Kageyama of all people! He's stupid and hot tempered and annoyingly _perfect _at everything he does…!_"

"_...He's short and scrawny and weak and adorable and his smile's pretty fucking cute…_"

"_...And the guy's expressions are scary but what if his actual smile is really nice to look at…_"

As their thoughts descended into uncharted territory, their faces progressively grew hotter. The other were watching silently unbeknownst to the two.

"The UST is strong around those two," Tanaka said wisely and everyone vigorously nodded. Suzuki giggled at their response.

"Those two basically stuck together at the hip when they were young," she said, "They were in love, even at a young age. You should have seen how devastated Shouyou was when we had to move away. Those two had a bond like nothing else."

"How about we renew that bond, then?" Everyone turned to Suga, the one who made the suggestion. He was grinning brightly and continued, "Since they didn't remember how much they loved each other how about we let them fall in love again. Then, you know…"

"Drop in the suggestion of proposal!" Yachi quietly squealed and Suga nodded. Everyone started looking at each other and whispering amongst each other. Ukai and Takeda laughed quietly and they looked at Hinata's mother.

"But neither of them a have much direct family," Takeda pointed out and everyone deflated. Suzuki chuckled and waved her hand about.

"What are you talking about? If there will be a ceremony, everyone here is invited," Everyone gasped and Tanaka and Nishinoya seemingly got as bright as the sun. Yachi and Yamaguchi looked at each other brightly and Tsushima seemed torn to looking annoyed or being genuinely happy. He ended up settling on the latter and a small smile settled on his face. The third years were making their own plans together, who got the food and the wedding cake and presents...

"We'll make this the best wedding ever!" Tanaka roared, punching the air happily, "I want to be the one to marry them together!"

"We'll make the gymnasium look amazing and completely out of this world!" Nishinoya added and were making a scene themselves. Suzuki laughed loudly at all of them and prompted them to calm down.

"Yes, yes, I'm excited as well but first," she looked at Hinata and Kageyama, somehow ignoring the commotion and just trying to avoid looking at each other, their faces bright red, "you guys have to get those two together and I'll tell you right now," she grinned, "it shouldn't be that hard."

* * *

Preview for 2:

"_Moon Glasses, the king and the queen are approaching the gate, over._"

"The door's locked and secured. Good luck."


	2. 10 Years Are A Long TIme

A/N: I love you guys soooo much! Thanks to everyone who faved/followed/reviewed!

I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter! I don't own HAKYUU!

And Midoki, it wasn't described for a reason! I've got my reasons for keeping things hidden!

* * *

[1]: Let's get those two together, alone. -Sugawara Koushi

* * *

After the whole ordeal with Hinata's mother, the following few days were quite eventful. The atmosphere between Kageyama and Hinata had gradually become awkward. The words between them became little and quiet but went right to the loud volume it usually was when they weren't talking to each other. Their game in practice and practice matches were still surprisingly top notch, since hand signals didn't require much eye contact. However couldn't physically look at each other. Every time they did that, their faces became ten different shades of red.

Although other people would wonder what was wrong with the oddball duo, Karasuno's volleyball team knew better.

The practice that afternoon had ended and the first years were told to stay and clean up. Outside the gymnasium, the first years minus the power couple stood next to the steel doors. They looked inside the gym through a crack in the door.

"Look how awkward they're being," Yamaguchi whispered to Yachi and the two of them giggled and Tsukishima dutifully stood next to them. Hinata and Kageyama were still cleaning up what remained in the gym but they were doing so with minimal contact with each other, both physical and eye contact. When they did make any sort of contact, they would sputter incoherently before darting to either end of the gym.

"Their crushes on each other are so obvious," Yachi whispered when the three got a glimpse at the light ginger's bright red face. "I hope they'll tell each other soon. They deserve to be happy together. I want to make the designs for their outfits!"

"What?" Yamaguchi gaped, "That'll take too long and we won't be able to hold their wedding before the preliminaries!"

"Why does it need to be held before the preliminaries?" the girl asked, peering at Yamaguchi instead of the door.

"They'll have their honeymoon at the nationals. Daichi-senpai and Suga-senpai told us the whole plan. You weren't there, Yachi."

Tsukishima was silent while listening to the two's whisper-conversation while keeping an eye out for anyone who would be coming their way. He didn't like either Hinata or Kageyama as much as everyone else but he cared enough for them to help with the plan they had. Speaking of the plan…

Tsukishima felt his phone vibrate and he quietly picked up the call. "_Moon Glasses, the king and the queen are approaching the gate, over._" Tsukishima rolled his eyes at Tanaka attempting to act like a spy and moved. He met eyes with Yamaguchi and the shorter teen brandished a key from his pocket. Pushing the other two away gently, Tsukishima quickly but quietly slid the door closed and Yamaguchi locked the door in place. Sparing glances at each other, Yamaguchi and Yachi fled from the scene and Tsukishima took out his phone.

"The door's locked and secured. Good luck." He muttered into it before shutting it closed and following them.

Inside the gymnasium, Kageyama was struggling with the gym door. The other one was locked, that much they knew since Ukai and Takeda had left early and locked it. But the one with no green railings leading into the building wasn't locked. At least, not until they actually checked it.

"Damn it!" Kageyama hissed, "We're locked in." He kicked the door for extra measure and slid down to the ground. Hinata gaped at the door before he proceeded to slid down next to him. Now on a normal day, Hinata didn't mind spending the rest of the day with Kageyama, but with his feelings in a tumble, he really didn't feel up to it. In fact, he wanted to run away from Kageyama as fast as possible and jump into his bed to shield the world from his… less than innocent thoughts.

The two boys sat near each other silently. They could have retreated to other parts of the gym, but they were unwilling to do so. Both of their feelings were in a frenzy. They wanted to stay away from each other, but also wanted to stay close to each other as much as possible. They didn't want to confront their feelings, but at the same time they wanted to know what the other felt.

Hinata knew the build up of his feelings happened long before Yachi joined, before even Asahi and Nishinoya. He supposed it wasn't really love at first; it was admiration. Although he "hated" the single minded setter with a passion when he first joined, Hinata couldn't help but awe at the sight that was Kageyama Tobio in his environment. As the time passed, thoughts like "_I wonder what I got on the quiz last period_" and "_I know I'm gonna have extra lunch. More for tomorrow!_" became "_I wonder if Kageyama studied for that quiz he told be about. I probably not._" and "_I have extras for Kageyama later, I guess."_

Kageyama was no better, but his love for the squirt developed later than Hinata's. He didn't know when it had all started, but he was aware of it early on. Not much could impress the setter when it came to volleyball, but Hinata struck that chord hard during the match against Asahi, Nishinoya, Suga, and the neighborhood association. The light ginger seemed so discouraged at his position as a decoy so what more did Kageyama need to do than to knock some sense into him? "_As long as I'm here, you're invincible._" It was then that Kageyama noticed his feelings towards the shorter veered straight past _brotherly_.

So the oddball duo of Karasuno was having a crisis. Neither of them were adept at things like _emotions _and _feelings_ and _love_. But being single-minded idiots, the two were much less ready to confront their _feelings_.

"Hinata-" "Um, can I-" the two stopped stared at each other, their hands slowly inching towards the other and their eyes locked together. Shortly after they flushed and turned away, but they had already caught each other's attention. Hinata glanced at Kageyama quickly.

"Hey, you can, uh, talk first," he muttered loudly enough to reach the setter's ears. Hinata scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and Kageyama slowly inched toward the middle blocker.

"Hinata, what your mom said, was that true?" Kageyama asked and Hinata flushed. The setter's face was tilted to the right a tad but his face was as red as the decoy's. Hinata gulped and nodded. Kageyama became even redder at that. He leaned back on the wall.

"So we were actually married?" Hinata thought it was impossible to have his face get any redder; it wasn't. He was as bright as a tomato right now. Was the idiot trying to rub it in? Hinata didn't mind being... married… but if Kageyama was just going to complain, he should just spit it out!

"Hey, if you're gonna complain about it, at least be honest," Hinata grumbled, deciding to voice out his thoughts. Kageyama looked at him with wide eyes and Hinata meant to meet him halfway with a glare but something stopped something was how flushed Kageyama's cheeks looked and how surprised the setter was feeling. Kageyama diverted his eyes from the middle blockers' onto the floor.

"I wasn't going to complain," he mumbled, barely loud enough for Hinata to hear, "I was going to say that…" the rest was said under his breath and Hinata became a little bit irked.

"What was that, Bakageyama?!" Hinata fake-shouted, getting a glare from the setter. Kageyama's cheeks didn't redden, but he wrung his fingers together. He turned his head away from Hinata so that Hinata couldn't see his face at all.

"I was going to say that I didn't mind being married to you, idiot," Kageyama was facing away from Hinata, but the decoy knew that he was probably red all over. Hinata understood, after all he was red all over too. He thought he heard a faint click from where the balcony was, but his mind ignored that. They were alone. There was no way someone else was in there with them. Kageyama looked over at him with his signature frown-pout, but that lacked the usual hostility it had. "Are you going to say anything, dumbass?"

"Ah, um," Hinata looked everywhere but the setter; his mind was reeling, "Well, I don't mind being married to you too." He trailed off at the end of his sentence, unsure of the setter's reaction.

"Really? You're not lying?" Kageyama asked and Hinata scoffed.

"Would I really lie about something like this? Stupid." the light ginger replied with his arms crossed at his chest. Hinata heard Kageyama inhale and exhale. The setter shuffled closer, close enough where Kageyama could reach out for the older's hand.

"I like you. A lot," Kageyama blurted and Hinata blinked in surprise, "Ever since I met you I think but I didn't know until the match against the senpais." Hinata still didn't look at the other but he was surprised. Kageyama stared at Hinata and he was beginning to feel annoyed. "Say something, dammit." The setter sighed.

"Hinata." the aforementioned boy flinched, "Look at me." Kageyama stared at Hinata with such intensity that was never seen on the court. Hinata's eyes slowly strayed from their path across the gym to meet Kageyama's.

Pools of storm blue met with flaming balls of orange that were stoked at the moment. The two slowly crept closer towards each other unconsciously. They never tore their eyes away from each other and then the thing they knew, they were close enough that their faces were inches apart.

"I guess," Hinata spoke, breath tickling Kageyama's face, "Being married to you wouldn't so bad. I like you too, Kags." Hinata grinned and a ghost of a smile flitted onto Kageyama's face. Both their faces were unbelievably red and they were shiveringly in what they figured was anticipation, but they were at peace. Hinata smiled at Kageyama.

"Do you know how to do the whole relationship thing, Kageyama?" he asked and Kageyama shook his head. "Neither do I."

"Then let's take it slow," the taller said and he hesitantly reached out for Hinata's hand. Hinata raised his hand halfway and their hands interlocked. The moment they did, they heard a click in the door. Both head snapped to the sound and realization dawned on them. Tugging his hand free from Kageyama's grip, Hinata jumped up from his place on the floor and ran up to the door. He tried to open it and it successfully came open.

"Hey! The door's open! We could leave!" Hinata laughed. Kageyama stood up and walked over to Hinata as the shorter pushed the door open all the way. Hinata grinned triumphantly at his work and Kageyama picked up both his and the shorter's bags. He threw the bag towards the decoy, who caught it with ease. The flush in both of their cheeks disappeared with the cold air and both their minds became one tracked again. Or two tracked.

"It isn't that late yet," Kageyama remarked, "You want to go to the Coach's shop for meat buns?" Hinata grinned up at the setter.

"A date already, Kageyama-kun? I thought you wanted to take it slow!" he laughed and Kageyama crossed his arms.

"We're married already," he pointed out, "We shouldn't be new to this." How Kageyama just said that with his normal face baffled the decoy.

"Geez Kageyama, it's been ten years! You really think we can do it right off the bat?"

"It's not that hard, right?"

"I hope not! Come on, let's get those meat buns! I'm leaving the light on! Whoever unlocked the door must have neede to get something!" The door shut closed behind them and the gym was left silent. The door of the supplies closet rattled and the door in the balcony slowly opened. With the coast clear, the spies snuck out with no thought of the sudden rise in noise level.

A crying Tanaka and Nishinoya slid down the metal ladder that led up to the balcony. Nishinoya had a camera dutifully hanging around his neck. Pairs of binoculars hung around both the second years' necks but neither of them brought tissues.

"Our kouhai are growing up!" Tanaka cried loudly while Nishinoya noisily sniffed in agreement. Tanaka raised his hand upward, as if imagining something, "I can see it now, the party, the food, the gifts, the party, the ceremony, the party…" As Tanaka added things in between the party, Daichi was basically carrying Suga out of the supplies closet. The silver haired third year was in a blissfully comatose state, laying in the arms of the younger. There was a smile on his face: small, angelic, and really cute, if Daichi may say so himself. Asahi trailed behind them, a tad pale when Suga fainted. His phone was placed against his ear.

"Thanks Tsukishima," he said into it. A faint 'hm' was heard before the call was dropped. Asahi locked his phone and sighed. Daichi sighed along with him.

"Any chance Suga will wake up soon?" Asahi asked the captain. A smile was on the wing spiker's face as he shook his head.

"I guess part one of the plan was successful?" Daichi asked the three around him. Asahi nodded with a slight laugh and the second years stuck their thumbs up, tears still falling from their cheeks like waterfalls.

Part one was complete. Next part, the proposal.

* * *

Preview for 3:

"Ring?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"A volleyball."

* * *

After Notes: I don't have a set schedule for updates, but with mind-winter break coming up, I'll have more time to work on this and the other one shots and stories planned. By the by, there's a list of one shots that are in progress on my profile. If you want to see one badly, just PM me! I'll prioritize!


End file.
